Death Hunters
by EvoWarriorB
Summary: People that live their lives as a supernatural in a hidden town in japan. Now after the Civil war of japan, they started to settle back down. But Little that they know of a upcoming war that is soon to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ever thought about school, boring and needs something a bit….interesting? Ever thought of yourself as a….unique person. Ever wanted to be a Death Hunter? Well, this maybe a school for you! This story is about peoplethat have a life of the supernatural. Will you read, will you want to become one? Well…..It depends if you reading! Enjoy- BAPK

* * *

~_Hey, my name is Kenseki, Jido nicknamed the hidden blade hunter. And yes, I'm a supernatural human. But I'm not the only one…_~

~School grounds; Behind school~

A Boy, dressed with the usual Zetsumei Ryoushi Acadamy uniform, summoned a Broadsword out of his hand. He then glared at a boulder that was in front of him, with a intent in slicing it in two. He dashed forward in a mid-fast speed and attempt to slice the huge boulder in an angled slice. "What the hell are you doing?" says a boy that came behind the other boy sighing. The boy successfully sliced the boulder then turned around to see who is taking to him.

"What? School is boring as hell! Need something?" The boy's name was Tamaga, Sangoku, nicknamed the Sword Philosopher. He was called that as he was known to summon sword duplicates as it was the real sword itself. But he can only summon it by knowing the sword itself including feel to it.

The other boy was none other than Kenseki, Jido, Titled Hidden Blade Hunter. He was called that as was born from the metal bloodline, people that has this, could summon weapons from their bodies without harming them and also could be traps themselves. His specialty was using hidden blades to attack them without noticing.

"Wanna play hunters?" Sangoku asked, hunters is game that most supernaturals play as it was common. The game is simply as group game that requires at least four people. It is simply last man standing game that one team or the last person in the team alive wins the game.

"No." Jido replied.

"Why Not?" Sangoku shouted

"You Know the damn rules!" Jido replied angrily

"How bout if we play as well?" he asked a boy that walked towards them with a girl beside him. The boy was Sikihama, Tokugawa, titled The Hand of Gods. He was nicknamed that because of his arm that is covered with symbols that are unknown to even learn. But somehow, he can understand it. The symbols are in fused with many of the greek gods, titans, and others as well as giving him the strength and power as them. He usually wears a emotion cap that tells the person emotion by the face in front of the top hat which makes the cap alive. If you want to know what it looks like, imagine Santa's hat. There you go.

The girl was Nagashi, Shina, titled Prodigy Archer. She has more of her father side than her mom. She uses a crossbow more than a bow and arrow, but her accuracy and precision is god like. She can shoot anything; it will hit that target right on spot. The only reason she could not get her kill if it would be deflected. She has a burn scar to her nose down to her cheeks because of the wat last year. She had acid go down from her nose to cheek by a acid user, the rare of the elemental users.

The two boys sat on their knees as they was about to discuss about the rules to Tokugawa and Shina.

"Tag Team, me and Shina versus you and Sangoku." Tokugawa said

"Standard Rules only. Only strays allowed" Jido added.

"Why are you guys sitting down?" Shina asked

Sangoku pointed at Shina, "Hah! You can't use cereberus! What are ya gonna do now!" he said ignoring her question.

Shina glared at him with a evil intent, intending to kill him right there and know.

_"I should really shut the fuck up." _he said underneath his breath.

~The school's Auditorium~

"And now the final four freshman that will be attending Zetsumei Ryoushi! "Hercules" Shikihama Nashiki, "Gunslinger" Tamaga Yatsu, "Modern Assassin" Tamaga Gou, and last but not least "The Phenomenon" Kensiki Tai-Sing! Welcome and have a nice year in Zetsumei Ryoushi Acadamy. Good luck!" said the announcer.

The remaning four went down the stage and joined the other freshman that will be attending the school. The four looked at each other, then went separate ways. One of the four, Kensiki Tai-Sing went in the school to take a nice view. Tai-Sing was sort of a psychic, which was more into his mother side of the family, so he can able to see into people minds wtih or without permission. He haven't able to perfect it, which he automatically listen to people thoughts when it directly talking about him.

As he was walking down a hallway, he encountered a thought from someone else. ~_I wonder if we could be friends_.~

Tai-Sing sighed as he glanced back, "Well sure we can, Tamaga Yatsu." he said seeing a girl that at a corner behind him, peeping her head out.

The girl froze in place, then place her head in to avoid looking at him as he could see her. She sighed and walked out of the corner. "Well, i guess i can't hide for ever, but what do mean by "Sure we can?"" she said raising a brow.

Tai-Sing turned around towards the girl and walked towards her. "Well, you did said if you wanted to be my friend and we are the only people here." he replied.

She froze with a slight pink on her face then sighed out of the embarrassment, "I said it out loud didn't I?" she asked

"Actually, I read your mind.." he replied

"Read my mind? What the hell!" she shouted angrily

"Well I didn't do it on purpose. It happens when someone talks about me. I swear, i swear!" he said as he was a bit nervous. Knowing her mother and what she could do when she's mad, It may result with the same thing with the daughter.

As she was still angry, she raised a brow still feeling uncomfortable that a boy can read her thoughts that could be private if near her. _Privacy my ass._ she thought

Feeling the situation starting to get bad, he stuck out his hand. "Friends?" he asked.

Yatsu still glare at him, then sighed. Instead of taking his hand and shook it, she quickly took out a pistol, twirled it, and put it above Tai-Sing's hand and aimed at his forehead. Tai-Sing widened his eyes as Yatsu did a evil smile and she pulled the trigger.

_~Before we go into the next chapter, It would be best to tell you the history of the game of "Hunters"_

_It all started far back into time when people died and relived with special abilities and immortality. Four people played a death game to play with their own lives as they cannot die. As continued making things fun for them, they made series of other games. Four became eight, then became twelve. And as more and more of them came to develop, they were more than a group, it was more of a new race. As the game "Hunters" was played numerous of times, it started to become a cultural thing. Then it became history. The rest of that history...well, you have to tune in to find out! You probably wondering what everybody that sees us call us. Well...they just call us Death Hunters. _

_This is Jido, signing off!~_


	2. Chapter 2:Back to the basics

Well if anybody is still reading this or slightly interested, enjoy! And letting you know that me and my sister worked on this so, if there is any more chapters if anybody still want to read, You have to wait on the both of us.

* * *

~Class 2-5A~

"Welcome back to Zetsumei Ryoushi! Already, we have a new sophomore Transferring from America!" said the female teacher that stood in front of the class.

Everybody in the class didn't seem surprised and didn't seem to even care. They looked lazily around the class. The teacher moved more to the left to show a girl who looked Japanese, but show some signs of American in her.

"This is Yokoyama, Saru." Said the teacher with a happily tone.

"Hey, wassup!" said Saru.

"I think the class is so excited, that they want to know more about you. Right class?"

Of course the atmosphere was different than expected for the teacher. Everybody had a lazy look on them, nor did they have a bit of a sign of giving a fuck. Her brow twitched and glared at the class with her pupils slit to a more of a snake like eyes with a intense aura that shows signs of death.

"Right class." She said making the class hesitant.

"Yeah, sure." "Yeah, yeah. _Damn she's scary_!" "Sure whatever." Said some of the students

"So please, introduce yourself Saru." The teacher said to Saru.

Saru placed one hand on her hip and the other hand, which only had her index finger showing, placed on her bottom lip as she was thinking of what to say. "Hmmm…..Let's see." As she thought of what to say, she made a wide smile to the class. "As you know I'm from America, I know how to speak and read Japanese. I'm black mixed with Japanese, My element is fire, I'm maybe thinking about learning Ninjustu skills, aaaand I know a bit of Martial Arts."

The class was silent till one student broke out a sigh. "Who gives a flying fuck! No offense Tai." "None taken, I fuck people while I fly." Tai said with a smirk.

"Hey, hey you! Take that back!" Saru said now annoyed.

"I'm not taking back what I said and there's not a goddamn thing you're going to do about it." The student said back.

"Wanna bet!" Saru said with a evil smile. She grabbed an empty sheet of paper, crumbled it and threw it at him, before she did that a voice appeared in her head. You probably don't want to do that.

The student rolled his eyes and caught the crumbled paper. "What childish displ-"

Saru rushed over at towards the student with unnoticeable speed, and then she did an instant uppercut at the boy, cutting him off. As he was beside the window, she punched him with enough speed to knock him out of the window falling down two stories down head first. Before the hard impact, he was unconscious once the he taken the hit. The impact of the ground cracked his head and broke the part of the spine ,as it was already damage from swaying his head back hard from the blow, that control the functions of the body.

A random student walked out of their seat and walked over to the window. He looked down at the bloodied body and turned to the teacher. "Yeaaaaah, he's dead." The student said raising the brow.

"Hah! I always wanted to uppercut a punk ass." She said with a smirk as she made a fist for victory.

"Meh, I told you not to do that." A student said with a stream of blood slowly coming down his forehead. The student was Tai-Sing. He looked around the class and found it amusing that nobody still had a unexpessionless faces. "Oi, aren't you a freshman? Or did you skip a grade?" Asked a student beside him.

The student was Hatsugi, Soku, nicknamed The Sonic Brawler. He was named that because of his mastery of the second level of the Air element. As the second level enables the air user to cut air itself, allowing them to move fast without the force of the air to push them back. So as he mastered it, he uses it air to apply more pressure to the opponent as well as giving him more speed doing so as he cut it.

"Skipped a grade, why?" Tai-Sing replied.

"Meh, just wanna know. I mean we already know that you're smart, but hell might be fun to stick with the group, no?" Said Soku

"Well, it's only for this class and a few others. Though, something tells me that somebody is going to have a problem with me." Tai-sing mumbled.

"Well, now hearing that you know most of the classes, can you easily tell me the ten basic rules in hunters?" Soku asked raising a brow.

"Well let's see…Ah!" Tai-sing said as he raised his index finger. "One, Strategize first." He added his middle finger. "Two, Keep your allies close to you." He added his ring finger, "Three, Find your enemies before they find you. " He added his pinky finger. "Be aware of your enemy's attacks." He added his thumb. "Five, always get serious." He added his other index finger. "Traps are useful." He added his other middle finger. "Seven, ambushes are also useful." He added his other ring finger. "Eight, never let the enemy have a chance to get up." He added his other pinky finger. "Nine, do any means to survive." He added his other thumb, "And ten, don't-"

Tai-Sing was cut off by a roar around the classroom. "Idiot, don't you read the rules!" said a student as he smacked Saru in the back of the head, which is considered as a warning in the school (Rule 16: Don't degrade yourself by attacking the lower grade.)

"What the fuck was that for! Are trying to start something you son of a bitch!" Saru roared.

"If you want, we'll do this right here, right now!" replied the student.

Saru dashed toward the student with another evil grin as she begin to make a swing at the student.

Before the punch landed at the student, he had a crazed look including an evil smile. In an instant, the fight was halted as Tai-sing appeared before them. He stopped the student that appeared to have a Kunai in his hand that was very close to Saru's eye. Any closer and she would have lost it. He locked both of his arms that made the student unable to move his arm. "_Never hesitate_ "Tai-sing said to himself.

Woah! That was a close one, I almost lost an eye there! And I used a bit of my fire." She said as she saw a spark of flames coming out of her hand that slightly burned her as she was unable to control it. _"Gotta keep my guard up against him_" she said to herself. She looked at Tai-Sing, "Hey, mind getting that away from my eye?" he asked.

"You already know the ans-" "Then do it!" Saru interrupted. Tai-sing glanced at her, then glanced at the student sort of tightening his arm. "Can you please step back?" requested Tai-sing.

Saru sighed and stepped away from the two. "Thank you." Tai-Sing said as he started to let go of the student.

The student grabbed his arm and started to forcefully move it upwards, causing a large popping sound to come up. The student looked at Tai-Sing slightly showing signs of pain and grinned.

"Don't you think you grabbed my arm a bit too tightly?" The student asked.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my strength too well." Tai-Sing replied

"Hah, says the savior of the village! Where's your brother?" the student said as he started to run his arm and shoulder. The student was Tamaga, Sai. Nicknamed Shadow ninja.

"Playing." Tai-sing replied scratching his head.

Saru raised a brow, "Wait, I don't get it. What's going on?" She asked as she was confused.

* * *

Alright, I'll post the battle in the next chapter which is going to be fun if you manage to withstand this.


End file.
